Mechanical-to-acoustical transducers may have an actuator that may be coupled to an edge of a speaker membrane or diaphragm that may then be anchored and spaced from the actuator. Such a system may provide a diaphragm-type speaker where a display may be viewed through the speaker. The actuators may be electromechanical, such as electromagnetic, piezoelectric or electrostatic. Piezo actuators do not create a magnetic field that may then interfere with a display image and may also be well suited to transform the high efficiency short linear travel of the piezo motor into a high excursion, piston-equivalent diaphragm movement.
One example of mechanical-to-acoustical transducer including an actuator that may be coupled to an edge of a diaphragm material is recited in U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,356. The use of a support and actuator that was configured to be responsive to what was identified as surrounding conditions of, e.g., heat and/or humidity, is described in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0269087.